


Memories

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: The daughter of Simon and Leelo is doing a work about her family. That makes Leelo remember dear memories.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~  
> Before talking about this fic, let me tell you that I didn't participate yesterday at the DenEst Week because I was dying. *being a drama queen* Ok, it was just a tooth pain, but whatever. I'll write that fanfic after tomorrow. Well, I'll travel tomorrow, but during the trip, I'm going to write Saturday's fanfic. x3  
> Sooo, this one is a Hetero!DenEst. :'3 I decided to use the name Leelo to Nyo!Estonia because of the meaning, "folk song".  
> Nuunni is my OC!Greenland.~ 
> 
> (Why no one said that the title wasn't correct?----)  
> "Ema" = mom, Estonian.  
> "Far" = dad, Danish.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

“Ema!”

 

Leelo looked at her daughter, who was struggling up her chair. The little girl, only seven years old, smiled triumphantly as she achieved with her goal. Her mother, on the other hand, dropped the month's bills and waited for the girl to tell her what she wanted. The little girl's brown eyes exuded a restrained enthusiasm.

 

"Ema, teacher Sari asked us to write a text about our family!"

"Oh, have you already started, Nuunni?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "I have talked about your names, about the jobs and about the uncles!"

"Like what?"

"How Uncle Raivis is always winning..."

"Please take this off," Leelo asked, stroking her daughter's brown hair. She had to take care of the good image of the family. "Sari already knows about those who drink the most, she even participated sometimes, but your colleagues don’t need to know."

 

To tell the truth, Sari and Leelo had been best friends since childhood. They grew up together, almost like sisters, and were accomplices when doing pranks against their own brothers, Tino and Eduard. It was so much fun that, just to remember, she already wanted to laugh. The boys suffered so much at their hands.

 

"So, it's a secret?"

"Yes," Leelo pondered having a conversation with Simon about these competitions; they weren’t giving their daughter the best example.

"Ah, how did you and far meet each other, huh?"

 

With such a question, Leelo couldn’t help but smile. She remembered perfectly when they first met, the first time the eyes met, and how embarrassed Simon had been when he was caught watching her.

 

"It was at the marriage of Uncle Tino and Uncle Berwald."

 

***

 

Leelo looked beautiful in her bridesmaids dress. It was a beautiful pale blue, one of Tino's favorite colors, with a semi-mermaid's tail. Her blond hair was loose, with a braid on her side, and by that time she had decided to wear contact lenses instead of her glasses.

The ceremony had gone smoothly; It had been beautiful, in Leelo's opinion. Tino was so thrilled with the moment, more than he, only Sari, who almost cried when she saw her little brother changing his alliances with Berwald.

At the moment, Tino and Berwald cut the engagement cake, chosen by Berwald's best man and brother. Everyone knew very well the bad taste of the couple.

She didn’t know the best man personally, but she had seen him during the ceremony.

 

"Pssst!" Sari caught Leelo's attention. "The best man  is looking at you, Lee! ~"

 

That was how Leelo and Simon exchanged their first glance. It lasted for a few minutes until Leelo smiled seductively and made Simon embarrassed, looking away almost immediately.

"How cute." Sari commented, glaring at Leelo.

"Yes."

"Go talk to him."

 

Leelo pondered what to do until she decided to move closer to the Dane.

 

"I noticed you were looking at me."

"A-Ah, yes," Simon said, sipping his champagne. "After all, you're like a mermaid who charmed the sailor."

"Oh, no one called me a mermaid before."

"But your beauty is worthy of comparison."

 

The Estonian smiled with praise. Weeks later, after several messages exchanged and several meetings, they began to date.

 

***

 

Nuunni wrote down what her mother had just said. At that moment, Simon came into the room and opened a big smile as he saw the lights of his life together.

 

"What's going on here?"

"Far! Hello!"

"Welcome back, Simon," Leelo greeted him, getting up to go and kiss her husband. "I was telling our daughter how we met."

"Uh, even my pick up line?"

"But you conquered me soon enough."

 

They exchanged a kiss again, and they both sat at the table.

 

"How did far ask you in marriage, ema?"

"It was more convenience," she confessed, smiling at Simon.

"Convenience? It was not!"

"But romantic was not."

"Well ... If you want, I can ask you to marry again."

"Awn, how cute."

 

***

 

"Come on, Leelo," Simon insisted as he washed the dishes. It had been two years since they lived together. "You must come to dinner with me!"

"No, Simon," the Estonian sighed, dropping the programming book on the table. "I'm not family ... I don’t know if your brothers would want me there."

"Don’t be like that! Of course they do!" The Dane stopped washing dishes and approached her as he dried his hands. "Besides, Tino will be there, too."

"But he's married to Berwald."

"So let's just marry each other."

 

Leelo looked at Simon in disbelief. Then she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. He knelt down in front of her with a cherished smile.

 

"R-Really?"

"Yes!" He grabbed her hands, fondly, and kissed them. "Our wedding will be incredible! And you're going to look beautiful in a wedding dress!"

 

Simon took off her glasses and kissed the tears that insisted on falling without her noticing.

 

"What is your answer?" He asked, murmuring, kissing her cheek.

"Yes! I want!"

 

***

 

Nuunni had stopped doing her work when she saw that it was giving his favorite cartoon on television. She was sitting on the carmine couch, cross-legged, watching the incredible adventures of the protagonist.

The Dane picked up her text and smiled at what she had written.

 

"Our daughter is lovely," Simon commented, handing the sheet of paper over. "Thank God we adopted her."

"Yes."

"But I still want to try to have a child with you."

"Oh, by the way..." She took his hand and placed it on top of her belly. "Congratulations, far."


End file.
